


环形废墟

by Crystalcandle



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcandle/pseuds/Crystalcandle
Summary: 十年来，本堂町小春总是在井里看到同一个人的脸。
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu/Hondomachi Koharu, 开洞组, 洞春
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	环形废墟

十年来，本堂町小春总是在井里看到同一个人的脸。

圣井户御代的脚步踏过各色杀意的实体，暴虐和诡计在空中升腾成粘稠的涡旋。逻辑，幻想，欲望的碎片。大幅的海报，半张狰狞的失去皮肤的容颜。天空苍蓝，云朵描绘出低垂的眉眼，深邃近乎无底的洞，埋葬在浅白的月亮背面。洞里有风，风吹过泣血的水面，瘦高的倒影倾泻而下，在爬满数字的高楼之间大片地漫延。书页堆成高塔，砂砾与橡皮擦互相纠缠，细长的伤疤在白墙深处绽放，桌上的图钉钉住一个笑容的曲线。佳爱琉又一次安静地死去了；圣井户独身一人，站在充满隐喻的荒谬的天幕下，徒然地分辨着。无需神探之力，她知道那是同一张脸。

“是罔象女的冗余记忆。”百贵最后下了结论。“在下一形态启动以前，没有办法清除。”

罔象女的第二形态启动之前，也即将运算的核心从飞鸟井的记忆迁移到人工智能之前，所有的旧井都会被归档封存。十年间，几千个井，飞鸟井木记的梦也不堪重负，越到后期越光怪陆离。罔象女与人工智能的结合，对于所有人来说都是一种解脱。百贵船太郎白天照常办案，晚上则如他所承诺的那样，一个接一个地，将杀意粒子从飞鸟井木记的记忆中削除。整个仓都晓得他在做这件事，也晓得他不愿假手于人。

到了正式迁移的前一天晚上，百贵将本堂町与鸣瓢叫来。十年间侦探的数量也多了几倍，本堂町猜测着百贵只将他们二人留下的意图。“还有两个井无法彻底清除。”百贵言简意赅地说。

清除起来有困难的井，一般都是逻辑链存在矛盾；要么是神探未能解开谜底，要么是井里发生了后续的变化。而无法彻底清除，意味着它们将永远留在飞鸟井木记的记忆里。也许对飞鸟井本人来说并没有什么关系，但本堂町明白室长的用心。鸣瓢也点一点头。“我们下去。是哪两个井？”

“《掘墓》和《单挑》。”

随着两个久远的名字被念出，所有的答案都变得清晰了。本堂町与鸣瓢交换了一个心领神会的眼神。鸣瓢率先将自己投入了单挑的井里；本堂町一边往另一部操作仓走去，一边问：“是哪一个掘墓？”

“真正的掘墓。”百贵回答。井波七星的名字在显示屏上浮现出来。她闭上眼睛。

_我叫圣井户御代。是个神探。_

她在陈旧的列车车厢里醒来。窗外漆黑一片，铁轨在脚下发出轻微的有节奏的声响。黑发白裙的少女尸体横陈在对面，一颗子弹从太阳穴打进去，崩掉了半个脑袋。 _佳爱琉小姐。_ 她的视线在那惨不忍睹的脸上停留了一秒钟，站起身环顾四周。

尸体不止一具。皮靴的靴底浸在三人份的血泊里。就在隔着过道的另外一侧，两具了无生气的躯体面对面地瘫倒在染满鲜血的座位上。一个是黑色短发的男生，一个是褐色长发的女生，年纪都不大，十四五岁的模样；男生的弹孔在眉心，女生则在心口。均是一枪毙命；脸上还残留着临死一瞬间的表情。

尸体还未僵硬，血液也未凝固。这一切就发生在不久前。发生得很快，也许在电光石火之间。她冷静而迅速地检查了三具尸体，又极快地清查了现场。

——现场没有凶器。手枪在哪里？凶手去了哪里？

一侧车厢的门像感应坏掉了一样，神经质地开开合合。一个提示，抑或一个陷阱。她不会知道曾经的神探在这里经历过什么，她也无需知道。神探自然拥有自己作为神探的核心。她抬起一只脚，在年久失修的地板上踩出一个淋漓的脚印，就这样一步一步地，向那扇门走去。

越过那扇门，她看到了那个男人的脸。

意识深处争先恐后地钻出一道道弧线，从高楼边缘，从墙壁深处，与四面八方奔投而来的碎片一起，在一刹那的恍惚之后，于面前的男人脸上安定下来。水色的乱发，低垂的眉眼。似笑非笑的薄唇一侧，坠着两枚浑圆的钉。半张脸上仿佛有狰狞的肌肉裸露，一晃神，就不见了。

那是圣井户御代见过几百上千次的脸。

空荡荡的车厢里，男人靠在椅背上，微微仰头朝着她看。表情并不惊讶，仿佛早已预料到了她的出现一般。

“哟，小妹妹。”他张开双臂，爽朗地笑了起来。“不来个久别重逢的吻吗？”

她走到男人身前，站住，低下头看他。男人狭长的眼眸里流淌着橄榄绿的笑意，辨不出是蜜是毒。 _我见过你。你是谁？_ 脚底的血迹凝结变硬，头顶的日光灯无端地闪了一闪。她不假思索地俯下身，亲吻他的嘴唇。

冰凉的唇钉贴上她的嘴角。男人双眼微微睁大，似乎有一瞬间的惊讶；随即收回双臂，将她抱紧，压进他的胸膛。是初次见面，也是久别重逢。唇舌黏腻迟滞地交缠，像两团融化在一起的糖浆，她低吟一声，耐不住似的轻抚他的身体。结实的胸腹，宽阔的背脊。她把手伸进风衣的缝隙，环抱住男人的腰。怀抱中的身体僵硬了一瞬；她从他的腰带上摸到一把枪。

“是你的？”

“是我的。”

“你在说谎。”

“我没有必要说谎。三具尸体，三个洞，三种死法。不觉得这很酷吗？”

她的枪口抵在男人的后腰。男人没有松手，保持着一个暧昧的拥抱的姿势。瘦削苍白的脸贴得极近，男人眼神安详地注视着她。她手上用力，让枪口抵得更紧。

“一点也不酷。这藏枪的手段太拙劣了。”

“啊。我可不这么认为呢。”他回答。“一共只有三颗子弹。枪已经没用了。你不相信？那就扣下扳机试试。”

她看着他，他也看着他。极近的距离，呼吸和心跳都清晰可闻。一侧的额角仿似有凉风拂过，杀意如花朵般在胸口盛开。砰地一声巨响。

一枚灯管应声而碎；千钧一发之际她把枪口调转了方向。禁锢着她的手臂不由得松开了一瞬；她迅速地起身退后，举枪正对着他。男人顺从地举起了双手。

“杀了我吧，小妹妹。我就是凶手。”

低沉的声调，混杂着蛊惑的欲望。男人看着漆黑的枪口，眼神里流露出一丝贪婪的渴求。她缓缓摇了摇头。惩罚凶手并不是神探的义务，解开谜题才是。“你不是凶手。”她笃定地说。

男人扬起一侧眉毛。“为什么？”

“凶手是他们自己。佳爱琉小姐的伤口自左向右，开枪的人是坐在她侧面的黑发男生。他收回枪，交给对面的褐发女生，而她一拿到枪，就杀死了他。他们面对面坐着，所以弹孔正中眉心。”

“好吧。那又是谁杀死了最后这位褐色头发的小姐呢？”

“杀死男生之后，她对准自己心口开了一枪。”圣井户毫不犹豫地回答。

“太牵强了。”男人好笑地摇摇头。“怎么想都是我的解释更简单吧？我拿着这把枪走进车厢，停在他们三人之间的过道上。然后我向右边砰——地一声，杀掉了白衣服的小姐。我又转向另一边，因为男生听见枪响，难以置信地转头看我，所以我的子弹正中他的眉心。砰——。砰——。哇哦！世界清静了。”

她眯起眼，冷冷地打量着男人脸上过分夸张的兴奋的表情。

“不可能。说出这种话的你，根本没走近看尸体吧。如果被陌生人枪杀，临死时的表情应该是痛苦或者疑惑的。可他们三人之间，露出这种表情的只有佳爱琉小姐一人。而另外的两个人，一个表情空洞，一个悲伤欲绝。这是某种意义上的情杀。”

“情杀……吗。”男人像是咀嚼着字眼一般轻声复述。她深吸一口气，仿佛失去了耐心。

“是情杀。男生杀掉佳爱琉小姐，是因为对面的女生的指示。然而杀掉佳爱琉小姐之后，褐发的女生不知为何，突然产生了强烈的嫉妒之情，无法控制地杀掉了男生。在那之后，她心痛不已。她开枪打中自己的心口，因为那是她最感到痛苦的地方。”

“真相就是如此，从一开始就是这样。——除了你。”

她逼近了半步，紧盯着男人的眼睛。

“你看着这一切发生。你故意拿走凶器，造成凶手另有他人的假象。你明知枪里还有子弹，却告诉我弹夹已空。你如果想死，大可以用这把枪自杀，然而你没有。你把我引到这里来，就是为了让我亲手杀了你。为什么让我杀掉你这种事对你这么重要？”她的枪口抵上他的眉心，“你究竟是谁？”

男人在枪口下大笑起来，眉骨上的细钉不住颤动。两只食指交替地伸出来，一圈圈戒指在视野下方顽皮地反光。

“精彩，太精彩了。小妹妹，你完美的推理中，只有唯一一处破绽。”

“什么破绽？”

“你问错了问题。问题不是‘我’究竟是谁，而是‘你’究竟是谁。”

 _我是圣井户御代，一个神探。_ 她张了张口，却发现自己无法做出这样明确的宣言。

“我——究竟，是谁？”

逻辑缺失了一环。问题模糊了边界。轨道并不平行，闭环也不再圆满。唯一的一处。破绽。

“是啊。‘你’究竟是谁呢？”

男人额头顶着枪口逼近了些。细长的眉眼眨一眨，意味深长地望着她的脸。

“神探小妹妹，你是不是见过我？”

“是什么时候见过？为什么见过？为什么要亲我，又为什么想杀我？”

“如果不想起‘你’是谁，知道‘我’是谁又有什么意义呢——”

“本堂町、小春？”

艳粉色的瞳孔微微张大了一瞬。一万道意识的尘埃被记忆的洪流裹挟，呼啸着冲进脑海。时空仿似断裂了一秒，又按照之前的缝隙勉强贴合回来。额头隐隐作痛，面前男人的右脸上，扭曲的伤疤开始浮现。无声的风穿过漆黑的空洞，吹进她干涩的眼睛。

“你是，富久田保津——”她全无生疏地念出这个久违的名字，“意识的碎片。”

“完美。”男人满意地笑了。“你想起来了。”

“我想起来了。”

“太好了。——那么，杀了我吧，本堂町。”

她深吸一口气。逻辑的高塔追逐着狂暴的心跳，一层层地向上堆叠。“为什么？”

“因为我就是此处唯一的矛盾。只要你杀了我，这个世界就可以被彻底地清除。你不正是为此而来的吗？”

一张纸牌被不动声色地抽出。洁白的大厦在摧枯拉朽的日光下灼目地倾颓。月亮隐去了，巨大的黑洞如残肢般裸露在半空。地底的裂缝，杀意的蔷薇。无尽的无尽的螺旋。她扬手把手枪远远地扔开。

“这样啊……你不肯吗。”富久田垂落的眉眼里满是遗憾。

车厢里的灯光无端地一暗。喀的一声轻响，铁轨在他们脚下分了岔，隔壁装载着三具尸体的车厢突然脱落，朝着另一个方向绝尘而去。她没有回头看。

“太迟了。”本堂町说。她俯下身，再一次吻住他的嘴。

碍事的帽子被扔到了一旁。斗篷粗暴地扯下来堆在地上。她一面吻他的嘴，舔舐他的牙齿，吮吸他唇角的钉，一面一颗颗解开他衣扣。从风衣，到衬衫，布料一层层被揭开，男人白皙的胸膛暴露在忽明忽暗的光线下，像倒映着云朵阴影的落雪的平原。她一只手捏住一侧乳头，低头含住另一点浅浅的乳晕。冰凉的金属味道渐渐从舌尖消失，一瞬间本堂町甚至遗憾对方没打乳钉。

“好厉害，居然这么熟练。”富久田一面感叹，一面伸手抚摸她几近赤裸的腰背。男人的语声里有掺杂了快感的颤抖，虽然不易察觉，但本堂町听得出。

“我三十三岁了。”她伏在他胸口，含混不清地说道。男人的掌心炽热，指环冰凉，缓慢而确实地在她的肌肤上游走，激起一道道涟漪般的微栗。她开始喘息。

“啊……这可真是，最棒的年龄。”

富久田的笑声在胸腔里轻轻振动。宽大的手掌在背后摸索了一阵，恍若无师自通似的解开了她的胸衣。

微凉的空气一拥而上，笼住她赤裸的胸脯。舌尖在男人身上打了最后的一个圈，她松开嘴唇，抬起身跨坐在他大腿上，拿自己的乳头去蹭那两枚浑圆的唇钉。大抵是那体感太过有趣，富久田又轻轻笑了起来。

“你喜欢凉凉的东西？”

“嗯。”她的手抚过他额头，一小股冰凉的气流舔舐着指尖。“也喜欢滚烫的东西。”

“比如这个？”

富久田微微侧过脸，张口含住她的乳头。黏膜的热度混杂着吸吮的快感，像掺了蜜的毒药一般，从胸口弥漫开去，一直渗透到小腹最隐秘的核心。她轻轻呻吟一声，一只手伸下去扯开了男人的裤带。

“还有这个。”本堂町握住那根坚挺灼热的阴茎。

他们在飞驰的列车上狂热地交合。她跨骑在他腰间，他在座椅上托着她的臀。一上一下的节奏，与铁轨的声响隐约地重合，仿佛是器官激烈的碰撞驱动着不计其数的车轮。不知从何而来的风卷起三亿时光的尘埃，摇晃拍打着生锈的车窗。她紧紧扶住颠簸的椅背，汗如雨下，快感如潮。蔷薇的眉眼在最快乐的时候也带着刺，富久田凑上去吻。他吻她的眉心，吻她的额角。等她猛然加快速度，呻吟出声，甬道一张一翕好似痉挛，然后无力地瘫软下来，像飞鸟落在水面上；他便抬起她的脸，饮血似的吸吮她的嘴唇。

“小妹妹真能干啊。”

“别讲荤……算了。你也相当熟练嘛。”

“怎么会，小妹妹。这可是我的第一次。”

“……真的？”

“当然。比我想得要简单。”

他们的脸凑得很近，五官和神态都放得极大，本堂町表情复杂，富久田眼神无辜。互相对视了一会，突然不约而同地轻笑起来。

“哪有那么简单。你来试试看啊。”

“啊。”男人侧头看了看窗外。“还来得及吗？”

天色不知何时已经从漆黑转向昏黄；漫天的沙尘在半空中旋转着飞扬。狂奔的列车一刻不停，却如悬浮在半空般辨不出方向。失去了参照物和距离感，连身处车头还是车尾都不能判断。无人观测，无从探知，星辰和磁场都陨落不见。错乱的相位像洒了一地的烈酒，无可挽回地渗进意识的罅隙。一个如假包换的dogma。

“来得及。”本堂町亲了亲他的额头。

不知是从本堂町的回答里得到了提示，还是本性使然，轮到富久田在上位的回合，性爱的节奏一下子慢了许多。男人扶着本堂町的腰，顺着引导，缓缓进入她刚刚高潮过没多久的湿漉漉的甬道；停顿了一瞬，便依照本能动了起来。他闭着眼睛，动得很慢，性器一寸寸破开水汽氤氲的黏膜，像徙入溶洞的船。她躺在他身下，看着男人脸上意外显得很严肃的表情。

“你在干什么？”

“嘘。我在数你这里究竟有多少层皱褶。”

“我还以为开了洞之后，你的强迫症早好了。”

“那不一样。这个洞很特别。”富久田的嘴角翘起来，并没睁眼。“这是你的洞。”

“你喜欢我的洞吗？”

“说喜欢，不太确切啊。”性器的顶端缓缓地抵达最深处的花芯，在那里停住，不动了。富久田俯下身，把嘴唇贴近她汗湿的额角，浸满了情欲的声音近在耳边，又低又哑，“我真想住在里面。”

本堂町轻轻嗯了一声。她的洞口又酥又痒，无论额头还是腿间都一样。她抓住他一只手向下，按揉洞口前方不远的凸起，将几亿神经末梢的快感转化成洞中不可言说的变幻。与其他的洞相比，这个洞的确很特别；不是静止的、空虚的洞，而是一个流动着的、满溢着的洞。她的每一分媚肉，每一道皱褶，都靡细无遗地被富久田置于洞中的巨物充填。“那你就住在里面。”她说。

她只用了一分钟便到达了第二个顶点。高潮的热流涌出花芯，四渗过紧缩抽搐的内壁，虽然被富久田的性器撑得满满当当，依然一股一股顺着臀缝溢到身下的座椅上。富久田抱着她，亲吻着她额角的洞，她无意识地回抱着他，身体深处极乐的余韵还未消退，突然感到怀中的身躯开始颤抖。

“我的洞里，感觉好吗？”

本堂町没在期待回答。体内的性器绝望地胀大了一圈，贴着花芯痉挛似的震颤起来。一下、两下。这也许是富久田保津第一次进入另一个人的洞；也是他第一次在别人的洞内射精。她这么想着，微笑起来。

“是什么时候发现的？”

“发现什么？”

“发现这是你自己的井。”

“啊。”本堂町轻轻叹了口气，“从一开始。”

这是井波七星的井，也是她自己的井。逮捕《掘墓》的那天，她在井波七星眼前杀死了对方的爱人。井波七星的杀意由此而生；可她自己的杀意也没消散。稚产灵一视同仁，将两人的杀意粒子尽数收入。盛载这微小细节的潜意识，被几千个日夜反复揉皱，当时无人留意，后来也无人记起。除了她自己。

“明知是你自己的井，为什么要下来？”

“你明知这是我自己的井，为什么要让我想起我是谁？”

性器在身后缓缓地抽送，富久田把下巴搁在她头顶上。她背靠着他胸口，感到他胸腹轻微的震动，意识到他在笑。

“因为你不肯杀了我。”男人半真半假地抱怨道。“我一直遗憾自己没能死在你手上。你有没有为我掉过泪？”

“没有。”本堂町回答。

言语是虚假的，影像是虚假的，纠缠在一起的肉身是虚假的。列车是虚假的，砂砾是虚假的，困顿在罅隙里的时空是虚假的。这周遭的一切，不比当她作为圣井户御代睁开眼睛时，在眼前看到的三具尸体更真实。与现世无关，只是某个美丽少女梦境的碎片。富久田再一次喘息着释放在自己体内时，她竟因为这显而易见的事实感到少许遗憾：返回之后，她连紧急避孕药都不必吃。

——她还能返回吗？

【是什么时候发现的？】

——她会像那些尚未醒来的人们一样，永远被困于这不见天日的深井之下吗？

【明知是你自己的井，为什么要下来？】

——她会死在这里吗？

突如其来的高潮，像惊雷般劈进眉骨正中；本堂町绝望而狂喜地睁开眼。来自身体深处的震颤源源不断，富久田在耳边赞叹了一声。

“哇哦，真是了不得。我明明什么都没有做。你想到什么了？”

“想着这下应该没办法活着出去。”

“想着这种事居然会让你那么快乐吗？”

“什么啊。”她奇怪地说，“你不是也一样吗。”

富久田不说话了，在身后沉默地环抱着她。唯有一双手不肯老实，游鱼似的抚摸她的小腹和胸膛。手掌宽大温热，指环纤细冰凉。忽冷忽热的指尖，珍重地抚过玫瑰花苞似的乳头，仿佛期待着有一天它们会开放。

“这里不是个死掉的好地方。”男人最后低吟似的说。

十年来本堂町小春一直在各种各样的井中看到同一张脸。十年来她一直无法真正地承认富久田死亡的事实。理智早就明白，感情也已接受，她还记得他下葬那天晴空万里，抬头就看见与他发色一样的、被水洗过的浅灰蓝。可每次从井中回到现实的时候，那些鲜明而荒谬的线条，清晰而错乱的回忆，都像在提醒她，这一切还没有过去。那不是理智能够控制，也不是感情能够安抚。正像额角的洞难以愈合一样，是她的潜意识不愿承认：她永远地失去了二十三岁时为她开洞的那个男人。

将破碎的事物完整化，是她的特技，亦是她的隐疾。发现终于能够侵入自己的潜意识的时候，本堂町抓住了这唯一的一次机会。

富久田保津果真在这里。杀了我吧，他对她说。

本堂町看着富久田保津把衣服一件件捡起穿上。衬衫湿了，风衣皱了，裤腿也脏的要命，所幸人长得好，穿戴整齐之后，依然一副衣冠禽兽的模样。富久田扣好最后一颗扣子，饶有兴趣地低头看她。他站直了以后，简直要和车厢的天花板一样高了；她仰着头迎接他的视线。

“你确定要这样？”

“我确定要这样。”

“抽出的时候，会被看见。”

“无所谓。”本堂町扬一扬眉毛，“我喜欢这样。”

她一丝不挂地跳下座位，光裸的双脚踩在列车摇摇晃晃的地面上。精液混杂着爱液，从下身的洞穴涌出，顺着大腿向下蜿蜒。富久田向她伸出一只手。她抬手握住。

“还来得及吗？”他微笑着问。

“来得及。”她快乐地回答。

他牵着她奔跑起来。越过一排排座椅，穿过一节节车厢，去往这个世界的佳爱琉所在的方向。两人份的杀意粒子，两位佳爱琉天各一方。环形的列车已经断裂，属于井波七星的佳爱琉此刻就在列车的另一端。若是她站得远些，再远些，她就会看到脚下的轨道不再是环形，而是一道一道的螺旋；如摩天高楼般巨大的电钻表面，他们的列车正沿着钻头的螺纹，义无反顾地一路向下狂奔。这是她的世界，是她的潜意识，她比任何人都清楚，她自己的佳爱琉正在地面的某处，摇摇晃晃地悬吊在干枯的树枝上，等着一枚电钻从天而降，将整个世界化为废墟。

当两名佳爱琉相遇的一刹那，这个世界的时间才会与外界真正的同步。

——她们真的会相遇吗？井端的百贵真的能抓住那最多十分之一秒的瞬间吗？

在本堂町眼中，这些问题都已不重要了。她赤身裸体地奔跑在承载自身命运的列车上。额头的洞口干燥冰凉，腿间的洞口潮湿滚烫。经由她的呼吸，穿过她的血管，伴随她的心跳，两个洞在身体的两端连通着、交流着，如同与生俱来那样自然。十年前富久田保津给了她一个洞；十年后又由他把这个洞亲手打通。这一刻她比完整还更完整。她的洞存在，所以她永远存在。

“井波七星的杀意粒子清除完毕。辛苦了。”

投影上的百贵船太郎脸色疲惫又苍白。本堂町笑一笑，从操作仓上艰难地坐起身。“辛苦的是您才对，室长。我差一点就没命了。”

“没有那种事。万一我失手了，鸣瓢也会下去救你。”

她看了看旁边的操作仓上脸色铁青的鸣瓢，意识到对方刚刚大约也经历了九死一生。也意识到即使如此，百贵这句话完全不是客套。

“这样一来，罔象女的冗余记忆已经全部清理干净。从明天开始，神探就再也不会被无法处理的概念碎片困扰了。本堂町，你的情况怎么样？”

那不是罔象女的冗余记忆，也不是无法处理的概念碎片。她不会告诉百贵，百贵也不会发觉。她知道从明天开始，从此刻开始，她便再也不会看到了。

“我很好。”本堂町回答。漫长的侵入之后，她头痛欲裂，恶心眩晕，连站起来都有困难。然而她依然觉得很好。就连十年前额角开洞，从昏迷中醒来的那一刻，也不会比现在更好了。

没有遗憾，没有后悔，没有一滴眼泪。她的眼神明亮通透，仿佛结算了一笔陈旧的人生。

很多年后，她也还会记得，记得在潜意识的井底，她曾与富久田保津手牵手，跑过一整列在世界上空旋转的列车。那时她一丝不挂，心花怒放，两个洞在身体正中连起清晰的通路，如纹章一般鲜明。

“本堂町小春，你不杀掉我吗？”

尘沙飞舞的车窗外，地面的影子越来越近。佳爱琉的尸体与她刚刚醒来时一模一样，只是血迹已经干涸。

“我救了你，也差点杀了你。我抱到了三十三岁的你，还让你高潮了三次。我已经没有遗憾。”

富久田站在她身边，眼神温柔地低头看她。他的手中多了一把枪；她之前把它扔到了车厢另一边，不知何时被他捡了起来。

“虽然这个世界怎样都会消失，可我想死在你手里。就像想住在你的洞里一样。”

他把枪递给她，眼神平静。

“本堂町小春，别让我有遗憾。”

本堂町接过手枪。她凝视着黑洞洞的枪管，好似在里面看到了些许共鸣。她抬手将枪口对准男人的心口。

“刚好，”她冲他微笑起来，“我也不想留下什么遗憾。”

杀意的蔷薇于额角热烈地盛开，像一个永别的亲吻。她扣下扳机。

——全文完——


End file.
